


A Kitten For Christmas

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kittens, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, taking in a stray animal at the holidays





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“Hey kitty!” Sammy waves excitedly to the small black and white kitten sitting beside the swing set at the playground, his eyes sparkling joyfully as the kitten tilted her head and her furry ears twitch. He walks closer, slowly so he did not spook her, and he smiles brightly when her little pink nose twitched and she purred happily. 

The kitten is a regular visitor to his school playground during a season of beautiful flowers and sunny days. The kitten is always happy to cuddle up with the girls who chose to read instead of play or leap and bound with the boys who shake colorful strings on a stick. She is grace and beauty, leaping up high into the air to catch the colorful strings before landing back on all four paws. 

Sammy grins like its Christmas Eve when the kitten's tail delightfully swishes to and fro when he approaches her. “Are you hungry?” 

He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a tuna sandwich. He instantly has a new best friend. The kitten scampers over to him and wiggles around his legs, mewling sweetly. His big brother would probably get upset for giving his lunch away, but Sammy already ate his other sandwich and the cookies that Dean packed for him today and he is full. This way the food at least doesn’t go to waste. 

Cooing softly at the kitten, he kneels down and holds out a tiny bite of the sandwich. Tail swishing happily and nose twitching curiously, the kitten leans in to sniff the offering. Finding the scent mouth-watering, the fur ball gobbles up the treat. 

A deep purr rumbles through the kitten and her tail swishes as her pink tongue flicks out to wet her lips. When he reaches out to pet the kitten, stroking down the dark fur over her spine, the kitten nuzzles his leg, purring softly. 

Maybe Dad and Dean will let him keep the kitten, hopefully. Daddy says they can’t keep pets because they are always on the road, and life in the cramped back seat and left without any room to play or scamper would not be a happy, fruitful life for a cat. But Dad had a steady job and instead of their family always moving around, they were going to stay in town for a little while. Maybe Dad would let him keep the kitten. 

“Hey, little one, would you like to come home with me?” The kitten, as if able to understand Sammy, leaps for joy. She purrs joyfully as she crawls inside his backpack and curls up into a satisfied ball of fluff. 

Sammy can’t contain his excitement; he skips as he walks home, giggling as the little kitten pokes her head out from his knapsack, happily purring as she is swept off to her new home. 

John isn’t much of an animal lover, and Dean is allergic to the fluff balls, and yet they cannot say no to Sammy. The littlest Winchester’s heart is a puddle of goo, having melted with love and fondness when his daddy said he could keep the kitten. 

He’s got a handful of kitten and he’s smiling like a fool as he cradles her. The black and white kitty squirms against his chest, mewing softly as she tries to find a cozy spot. She doesn’t so much as walk across him as she does wobble adorably, her little fuzzy paws pitter-pattering across his chest as her pink nose twitches. 

The kitten squirms around for a few more seconds then finally settles on his chest with her face pressed to his neck and her whiskers tickle his skin, making Sammy laugh softly. He strokes his fingers gently down her back and he smirks when she begins to rumble loudly. 

John watches from the doorway, as does Dean, both smiling fondly at how happy Sammy is. 

The kitten closes her eyes and purrs even louder, blissfully happy in Sammy's arms. His fingers find a special spot under her chin and he scratches gently, and the purring intensifies as the little cozy kitten snuggles him, and it is not long before his kitten's purring relaxes him so that he easily lulls him to the realm of sweet dreams.

The little kitten has not left Sammy side since they arrived home from the motel. Like a fluffy shadow, the feline trails after Sam, her tiny ears pricked up to catch every sweet coo he makes to her, swishing her tail back and forth. 

Dean is sure Dad will not let his brother keep the kitten, despite the fact old man winter has blown in a chilly storm; they move around a lot and keeping the kitten in a cramped car or a stuffy motel room is not a thriving life for an animal. 

But for now, Sammy is happy, so is the kitten given the full body purr rumbling through her tiny body, and Dean lets his brother be. Dad will not be home for a few hours, and Dean sees no harm in letting Sammy play with the tiny kitten. 

His little brother hasn’t stopped grinning since he found the kitten behind the motel, sadly deserted by a stranger and let alone in the chilly winter air—and Dean doesn’t have the heart to break the happy boys spirt. 

While Dean prepares lunch for him and Sammy, the little tot settles on the bed, and no sooner does he sit down on the lumpy mattress, than does the kitten cuddle up on his lap, her fuzzy tail swishing happily as she purrs merrily. 

She is leisurely licking her paw and swiping it over her ears. Sammy finds that special spot behind her ear that makes the sweetest purr rumbles from her tiny lungs and when Dean gazes at Sammy, he is met with the biggest grin lighting up the little boy's face. 

Sammy needs a pet, a furry friend, and Dean thought maybe, fingers crossed, he can convince their dad to let his brother keep the cute kitten. 

Come nightfall, John had no intention of letting Sammy keep the kitten, however, one look at those puppy dog eyes and that sweet face warmed his heart. He could not send the kitten away, not when Sammy was so joyful, bundled under a blanket on the bed, with the kitten snuggled up with him and purring sweetly as if to sing him a lullaby. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/777192.html?thread=101173992#t101173992)


End file.
